Juego de espías
by LeightonGranger
Summary: A James siempre le gustaron los espías y decide convertirse en uno por un rato. Lo último que esperaba era que la villana de la película se convirtiera en su máxima fuente de placer. Advertencia: Este fic contiene incesto (madre/hijo) y lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene incesto (madre/hijo) y lemmon.

 **NdA:** Esto es un regalo para Toshio Nagisa Friki, que fue el pensador, yo solo lo he escrito. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

 **Juego de espías**

Todo comenzó como un juego. A James siempre le gustó jugar a ser espía, le divertían las películas en las que los protagonistas debían seguir a una banda criminal sin ser descubiertos y lo lograban escondiéndose o disfrazándose.

James pensaba que si los magos fueran espías en el mundo muggle conseguirían llevar a cabo todas las misiones sin un solo rasguño: un hechizo mimetizador y ni el más cauteloso villano se percataría de la presencia de un intruso. Un sorbo de poción multijugos y no habría detector de huellas que se resistiera. A ojos del pelinegro, no había nada que un mago-espía no pudiera conseguir.

El chico pensaba en aquello mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá, sin nada que hacer. Albus y Lily estaban en Hogwarts, su padre estaba en la Oficina y su madre estaba encerrada en su despacho, desgañitándose de vez en cuando porque las palabras del artículo que estaba escribiendo parecían no querer salir.

Recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado años atrás jugando a ser espía, decidió que aún no era tan mayor como para no poder jugar una vez más. Solo le faltaba el objetivo, aunque este apareció claro en su mente en pocos segundos: su madre.

Pensó que igual sería un poco aburrido verla teclear en la vieja máquina de escribir así que ideó una trama: él sería el espía e irrumpiría en el trabajo de la villana más peligrosa de la película.

Se abrochó el botón de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos, sujetos solamente por la cremallera, y se subió las mangas de la camiseta azul para dejar sus trabajados bíceps al descubierto –no hay que olvidar que la mayoría de espías están buenos, claro–.

Pasó una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo estudiadamente, para que pareciera recién bajado de la escoba y no que una familia de pájaros se le hubiera instalado en la cabeza.

Subió lentamente los peldaños, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Si alertaba al objetivo el plan se iría al garete.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, James puso la oreja para escuchar atentamente, aguardando el momento en que podría sorprender a su madre y "someterla a un interrogatorio" de los que hacían historia. James se relamió de gusto al pensar en la cara de susto que pondría.

Dentro del despacho no se oía nada, o eso pensó en un principio el pelinegro. Decidió arriesgarse y entreabrir la puerta para ver qué estaba haciendo Ginny Weasley. Con mucha cautela, empujó la puerta hasta que un filo de luz se coló hacia el pasillo. James volvió a colocarse en posición de escucha.

De dentro del despacho salía el sonido de una respiración entrecortada y James se asustó. Pensó que quizá le pasaba algo a su madre, pero un par de segundos después, al escuchar un leve gemido, supo que la respiración entrecortada era producto de algún estímulo placentero.

Contra todo pronóstico, James no se sintió asqueado al imaginar a su madre dándose placer, sino que la imagen le excitó sobremanera. Lorcan siempre decía que estaba buena, pero él nunca la había imaginado de esa forma. Solo era su madre: un ser asexuado que le limpiaba la ropa y le cambiaba los paños calientes cuando estaba enfermo.

Pero ese sonido le confirmaba inequívocamente que Ginny Weasley no era solo su madre, también era una mujer con sus deseos y sus necesidades. Curioso, James intentó abrir un poco más la puerta sin que la mujer se diera cuenta y la imagen que le llegó a través de sus pupilas casi lo deja sin aliento.

Ginny Weasley despojada del recatado moño con el que solía recogerse el pelo y este cayendo en una cascada pelirroja, aprisionaba uno de sus senos entre sus dedos.

Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados, formando una satisfecha expresión de placer. La otra mano se perdía debajo del escritorio, donde James no alcanzaba a ver, pero lo que oía y lo que había visto había sido suficiente para excitarlo.

Con una mano temblorosa, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y coló la otra debajo del calzoncillo, frotándose la naciente erección. Cerró los ojos para conservar la imagen de su madre y agudizó el oído para parar al mínimo indicio.

Tardó solo unos segundos en sentir el pene completamente duro y caliente, subió y bajó la mano un par de veces, para prepararse, se frotó la punta con el pulgar sintiendo una pequeña descarga en su espina dorsal y luego empezó el ya conocido juego de manos.

…

Desde entonces, tres veces James se ha corrido en la mano oyendo gemir a su madre, es como si lo hiciera a propósito. Día sí, día no, a las once de la mañana se encuentra en la puerta del despacho con la oreja puesta mientras Ginny Weasley alivia tensiones.

En este mismo instante, mientras se acerca, un torrente de excitación debido a la anticipación le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Cuando llega al despacho, la puerta está abierta de par en par. James frunce el ceño, según sus cálculos Ginny debería estar con las manos en la masa en ese preciso instante. Con curiosidad se planta delante de la puerta; quiere saber qué pasa.

Lo que ve en esta ocasión sí lo deja sin aliento y siente cómo se le reseca la boca en un segundo.

Al parecer sus cálculos no eran del todo erróneos. Ginny Weasley está sentada encima de su escritorio con la blusa a medio abrochar, mostrando así su ligero sostén de encaje blanco.

La falda se le ha subido más arriba de medio muslo y sus piernas cruzadas le ofrecen una visión de lo más excitante. No parece su madre la que está allí sentada. Es más bien una pelirroja absolutamente espectacular con el pelo largo y suelto, como le gusta a James. Una mujer que lo mira con lascivia y que en ese preciso instante se acerca a él con una expresión de lujuria contenida.

James intenta balbucear algo ininteligible, pero lo deja correr cuando Ginny lo coge con una fuerza inesperada del pecho de la camiseta que lleva y lo acerca a ella. Más de lo que permite la proxemia habitual entre madre e hijo.

El pelinegro siente los senos de la pelirroja pegados a la altura de la cintura y siente que le cuesta pensar.

— ¿Me estabas espiando Jamie? —pregunta Ginny con voz aparentemente dura.

— Yo no, yo… —titubea el chico.

— Shh —la mayor se separa unos centímetros de él y lleva un fino dedo a sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

Luego desliza el mismo hasta el pecho de James y desciende poco a poco por su abdomen, hasta apoyarse en el botón de sus vaqueros.

— Es de muy mala educación espiar a los mayores —dice la mujer con una mueca de falsa decepción—. Eso no es lo que te hemos enseñado en esta casa —con hábiles dedos deshace el cierre de los pantalones y acaricia a James bajo la cinturilla del bóxer que trae puesto.

James está perplejo y sobreexcitado, la voz sensual de su madre es mucho más placentera que oír simplemente unos escasos gemidos a través de una puerta. Siente cómo aumenta la conocida presión en el punto situado entre sus piernas y todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando la menuda mano de Ginny Weasley le roza.

— Vamos, Jamie —susurra—. ¿No tienes que decir nada al respecto?

La pelirroja recorre con la punta de la nariz la clavícula del joven, y con manos expertas consigue bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, liberando así la dolorosa erección que sufre el pelinegro.

Con movimientos lentos y tortuosos, la mujer se coloca de rodillas frente al joven. Cuando los suaves labios de Ginny tantean la punta de su pene, James tiene que ahogar un gritito de sorpresa, y cuando se hunde en la húmeda cavidad que es la boca de su progenitora, se muerde fuertemente el labio y deja caer la cabeza hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para absorber el placer que esa lengua le proporciona.

James siente cómo la boca de Ginny lo abandona, solo para pasar la lengua suavemente des de la punta hasta la base, provocando que el joven ponga los ojos en blanco del placer.

La pelirroja agarra de nuevo su erección y sube y baja la piel al ritmo que chupa y succiona.

Las manos de James han despertado y ahora agarra con fuerza los mechones de pelo rojo y mantiene el ritmo de la mamada. Tiene los dientes apretados y observa a la mujer con la expresión empañada por el deseo.

Ella lo observa desde abajo, los ojos marrones convertidos en pozos de bronce fundido, el rostro ligeramente colorado y James siente que se va a correr. Quiere correrse en su boca y que ella lo reciba gustosamente.

Sin embargo, un instinto masoquista le impulsa a alejar a su madre.

Ginny lo mira con los ojos y la boca húmedos, se pasa la lengua por los labios y se pone de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

El joven la observa desde arriba, la boca curvada en una sonrisa que encierra todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Con un movimiento rápido, diestro y decidido abre la camisa de la pelirroja, se la quita y la echa a un lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué te parece si te digo que voy a hacer que te corras como nunca?

Ginny parece sorprendida por el giro que ha tomado la actitud del chico pero enseguida compone una mueca mezcla de duda y diversión. Está claro que no cree que un joven de diecinueve años pueda hacerle ver las estrellas más brillantes que nunca, y James está dispuesto a mostrarle que está equivocada.

La levanta en volandas, su madre siempre ha sido más bien bajita y delgada; y aunque ahora tiene alguna que otra arruga alrededor de los labios y los ojos, sigue recordando a la joven jugadora de quidditch que preside muchas de las fotos que hay en el salón y en ese mismo despacho.

La coloca encima del escritorio, desliza las manos por sus muslos hasta subirle la falda y aprovecha para bajarle un poco las bragas. El trasero de la pelirroja finalmente toca la superficie con un golpe sordo y James deshace el agarre para colocar los dedos encima de la ropa interior de la mujer. Está empapada, lo que provoca que la polla del chico dé una sacudida que le atiza directamente en la espina dorsal.

Lleva sus labios hasta el escote de ella, porque hay algo que tiene claro: nada de besos. Con una mano empieza a frotar el vértice entre los muslos de la pelirroja y con el pulgar de la otra libera uno de sus pechos del sujetador y acaricia su pezón tortuosamente, logrando que escapen ligeros gemidos de la boca de Ginny.

Libera rápidamente el otro pezón de la mujer, lo atrapa entre los dientes suavemente, lo moja con la punta de la lengua y sopla. Repite el proceso varias veces en ambos, sin dejar de acariciar entre los labios hinchados de placer de la pelirroja. Cuando están tan duros que parecen a punto de explotar y la piel blanca y pecosa de Ginny está completamente de gallina, James para.

Ella abre los ojos, incapaz de creer que haya hecho eso.

El pelinegro desciende hasta colocarse de rodillas, de modo que el sexo de Ginny está a la altura de su cara. Termina de bajarle las bragas sin miramientos y se obliga a mirar a su madre a los ojos antes de enterrar su nariz en el final de su monte de venus, aspirando su aroma.

Con las manos separa aún más las piernas de la pelirroja, haciendo así más accesible el movimiento.

James pasa la lengua por esa zona enrojecida y caliente, empapándose del placer que le provoca tener a Ginny a su merced. Cuando llega y presiona el botón dónde se concentran todos los nervios de la pelirroja en estos momentos, siente como ella se estremece y le dedica todas las atenciones a este. Su lengua se mueve con un ritmo imposible de controlar, para sorpresa y maravilla de la mayor.

El chico sabe que su madre está a punto de correrse e introduce dos dedos en su interior, para aumentar el placer recibido. El movimiento constante y rápido de sus dedos combinado con el a veces lento y a veces rápido ritmo de su lengua, consigue que la pelirroja estalle en un orgasmo abrumador, como indica no solamente el flujo que tiene entre los dedos y el sabor que le ha quedado en la boca, sino también los temblores de la mujer y los dedos encogidos de sus pies.

Siente su polla aún más dura que antes y se lleva la mano ahí, siente que está a punto de correrse. Tras un par de sacudidas, Ginny vuelve a estar de rodillas ante él, sustituyendo el movimiento de sus manos.

El contacto de la húmeda lengua de ella en la punta de su pene es estremecedor y unos segundos después está liberando su primera descarga sobre los labios hinchados de la pelirroja. Ella abre más la boca y recibe las otras, hasta que James siente que se ha quedado seco por dentro. Durante unos segundos la mente del joven queda en blanco, disfrutando de la eléctrica oleada de placer que le recorre el cuerpo, desde el flequillo hasta las puntas de los pies.

Luego todo se vuelve algo hostil, frio, incómodo.

Ginny se levanta, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano y se baja la falda mientras James coge los calzoncillos olvidados en la linde de la puerta y se los pone.

No hay palabras, ni miradas, ni siquiera disimuladas.

James recoge el resto de su ropa y sale por la puerta del despacho, aunque no sabe si para esconderse o para rememorar lo que acaba de pasar.


End file.
